


heaven knows

by SkyRose



Series: HP Rarepair Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Lavender wants to invite another into her and Parvati's bedroom.





	heaven knows

**Author's Note:**

> For my ship square Hermione/Lavender/Parvati and for the prompt "invite" at femslash ficlets.

“You don’t think it sounds fun?” Lavender said with a pout, sitting up straighter in the plush sofa. 

Parvati was fiddling with their fireplace. Autumn had fully arrived and with it came chilly evenings. Lavender always preferred the warmer months, but she enjoyed the simple joy of snuggling up with her girlfriend for warmth. 

“No, no,” Parvati chanted with a slight shake of her head. “It’s just… who would we ask?”

“I dunno,” Lavender replied honestly. “Do you think Cho would be interested? I know you used to have—”

“Yes, when I was  _ thirteen. _ Besides, that would make things rather awkward for me and she’s straight anyway,” Parvati interrupted with annoyance in her brown eyes. 

Lavender’s eyes cast down at the Daily Prophet laid out on the coffee table. The page flipped open had a picture of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger chatting at a restaurant. Yet again, rumours of them being together were swirling, fuelled even more by Hermione’s recent breakup with Ron.

It was ridiculous. Harry and Hermione would never work. Anyone with a brain could see that, and Hermione certainly did. 

“What about… Hermione?” Lavender wondered aloud.

Parvati sat down next to Lavender as her face scrunched up. “Hermione? Hermione Granger?”

“I don’t know any other Hermione’s.”

“Hermione’s not… She dated Ron!”

“So did I. Plus, didn’t you see her flirting with Parkinson at work the other day.”

Parvati sighed. “That’s what I  _ thought _ I saw, but that’s insane, so I obviously hallucinated after a long day of work.”

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s entirely possible that’s what you saw. I think we should ask her out. It would be fun! If she isn’t interested in coming home with us after, then at least we had the chance to catch up with an old friend,” Lavender argued confidently. 

Parvati sunk in between Lavender’s open arms, letting her girlfriend pull her against her chest. She let out a contemplative hum before finally stating, “Fine.”

\---

“It’s been so nice seeing you both again,” Hermione said as they were leaving the restaurant. It was a nice Muggle place. Hermione was wearing a distracting dress. Parvati and Lavender had been sharing looks all night because of it. “I’m so glad you’re together. You seem so happy.”

“We are,” Lavender agreed with a grin. “But perhaps the night doesn’t have to end here?”

Hermione rose an eyebrow. 

Parvati nodded slowly at Lavender before opening her mouth. “Would you like to go back to our flat with us?”

Both eyebrows were raised at that. An awkward moment passed before Hermione composed herself again. “I… That’s… Yes!”

“Yes?” Lavender squeaked.

Hermione’s eyes bounced back and forth between Lavender and Parvati’s eyes. “Yes.”

Parvati allowed her shoulders to relax. She offered Hermione her elbow. “You can Side-Along with me.”

Hermione grabbed Parvati’s arm. She was shaking a bit, but she smiled.

\---

It was when Lavender’s face was between Parvati’s legs and Hermione was shuddering around her fingers that Parvati could admit that this was an excellent idea.

She wondered if Lavender would come up with more.

She wondered if they could also include Hermione Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
